In the related art, in an opening and closing body control apparatus for a vehicle having a drive source and moving an opening and closing body of a vehicle, for example, as in a slide door control device disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3666732 (Reference 1), a drive control of the slide door that is an opening and closing body is stopped when a power source voltage is lowered. After restoring the lowered power source voltage, the drive control before the stop is restarted.
That is, in a vehicle having a vehicle-mounted power source with a limited capacity, for example, the power source voltage is temporarily lowered due to start of cranking of an engine or the like. In such a state, in a case where the drive control of the slide door is executed, the supply of drive power is unstable. Therefore, there is a problem that a smooth opening and closing operation of the slide door cannot be guaranteed.
However, occurrence of such a problem can be prevented by adopting the configuration of the related art described above. After restoring the power source voltage, the opening and closing operation of the slide door is automatically restarted so that convenience can be improved.
In addition, normally, a lock device including a latch mechanism is provided in the opening and closing body of a vehicle. For example, a lock device disclosed in JP 2002-250162A (Reference 2) has a rotation member that rotates in a first direction and a second direction. When the rotation member rotates from a neutral position in the first direction, the latch mechanism performs a close operation and when the rotation member rotates from the neutral position in the second direction, the latch mechanism performs a release operation.
However, in a case where a close control causing the latch mechanism to perform a close operation is stopped on the way, an engagement state of the latch mechanism may be changed during stop. In such a case, the lock device may not function correctly only by resuming the close control, so in this respect, there is still room for improvement.
Thus, a need exists for an opening and closing body control apparatus for a vehicle which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.